Her Last Stand
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: The quiet and shy one had a plan, a plan to kill the one person who had taken everything from him.  This is going to be part of a three part fic. saga


_**I in no way own any of these characters. A big thanks to Linkin Park for the song Faint. **_

**_Story line is mine. Please dont steal it._**

_**Her Last Stand**_

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got**

_Neville Longbottom was the last boy in the school you would ever expect to want to exact revenge, but he felt like doing it more and more for every day his parents had to be in St. Mungos. He was so soft spoken and left out. No one knew that he was scared so bad on the inside because of what had already happened to him. With all of the training in the D.A. he was convinced he could go after the one person he thought didn't deserve to live anymore. Bellatrix Lestrange was just that person. _

"_Good Job Neville. You're doing great keep up the good work." Were the same encouraging words as always that he received from Harry. Harry understood a lot about Neville's thirst for revenge. It was the last year he had in school and the final battle was at hand, and this time Neville was going to kill Bellatrix._

"_Thanks Harry, your encouragement has been helping me a lot." Neville said and continued to practice. The rest of the people who had formerly been in the D.A. pretended that Neville didn't exist. Even his long time girlfriend Ginny had seemed to grow distant from him as of late. Just like everyone else she was turning her back on him. She was turning away from him and he couldn't take it because she was all that was keeping Neville from searching for Bellatrix day and night._

_**  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)**_

_Later that night after a long day of practice Neville had decided finally that it was time to go after Bellatrix Lestrange. The name enraged him. Quiet and timid Neville wanted blood on his hands to avenge his parents. Poor Frank and Alice had never deserved to be tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus Curse._

"_Hey hon." Ginny said as she walked up behind Neville._

_Neville only nodded his head not looking up from the piece of paper he was reading. Ginny seemed hurt Neville had never acted this way towards her before. He was giving her the cold shoulder, maybe he knew that she was leaving him for Seamus. She really didn't know. It was hard to tell sometimes with boys. As Ginny impatiently waited for him to say something she just decided to write him a note and tell him she was done. From that day on she would never look back she was turning her back on him and everything that they had been through. She dropped it on the table next to him and kissed the top of his head._

_When Neville saw the note he knew was coming he didn't even bother to open it. Ginny had finally decided it was over, and to him this was one wound time wouldn't heal. He loved Ginny. Oh well poor quiet Neville was being hurt again. Big surprise there. He was being left almost alone._

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**_

_For the next few months Neville would draw into himself. His insecurities would play out everywhere. He never made sense to anyone. He was a git as most called him until it came to Herbology. The one class where he finally shone, but even now everything was falling apart in the one place he felt comfortable. He became consumed with his plans to find Bellatrix, and he had an idea of where to look for her. Tonight he would leave Hogwarts and fight his one nemesis._

"_Mr. Longbottom is there something you'd like to tell me?" Neville heard Professor Sprout ask and all he did was shake his head no and walk out of Greenhouse 9. "Tonight is the night!" he kept saying to himself sometimes in his head most times out loud which warranted many odd looks._

_At midnight Neville quietly crept out of bed to do this most dark of deeds. He used the floo powder he had taken from his gran at the beginning of the year, and threw it into the fire yelling clearly" The Riddle Graveyard." A s the world swirled around him Neville closed his eyes long enough until he felt himself hit the ground. His knees buckled at first but he recovered and began his way into the graveyard. After walking for about ten minutes he found her crying on the grave of Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"_Bellatrix Lestrange today is the day you will die." Neville said in a clear and forceful tone._

"_Oh is it now, Neville? Come to get revenge for dear Frank and Alice?" came Bellatrix's reply along with her signature cackle._

"_Yeah. It's about time I stepped up and did something for them. I may be a disappointment to them in school and just about everything else, but I will never give up on killing you for them. I never thought I could hate someone, but Bellatrix I hate you more with every minute we stand here." Neville said giving her a pitted stare he was more determined to kill her than ever. Tonight she would pay for her crime._

"_Aww…how cute, but Neville dear I think its time you joined those parents of yours." Bellatrix said as she drew her wand. Neville followed suit and the battle for their lives began. It seemed for the longest time that Bellatrix had had the upper hand having had many more years dueling experience, but Neville turned the tables by catching her off guard by using stupify.She lost her wand and went scrambling for it just as Neville pinned it down with his foot._

"_Have anything to say in your defense? Not that it's really going to matter. Tonight is the night that you pay, PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" He was angry angrier than he thought, but why shouldn't he be? This woman had taken everything from him when he was so young. Why shouldn't she die right here right now? No one was here to answer that so he was going to kill her. Make this the end of everything._

_The only reply Bellatrix would give was a cackle and her final praise to the Dark Lord. With that Neville used Avada Kedavra the killing curse and sent Bellatrix to join her husband Rudolphus and Voldemort himself. He thought this would give him a sense of relief maybe even a sense of closure, but all it gave him was an empty void. He had nothing left now, yeah friends and his gran, but nothing to keep him going. That night Lestrange died but no one perused her death. The wizarding world thought it a weight off their shoulders. Of course no one would realize that quiet little Neville Longbottom was actually to thank for the destruction of Lord Voldemorts most famous supporter._

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)


End file.
